


Been Waiting To Have You

by dracomega



Series: Louis Likes Dogs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Finger Fucking, Harry is 26, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other, dog with louis, enjoy i guess, harry finally has sex with louis, has more cute stuff in it, human sex? lol, louis is 18, louis is still a cockslut, louis with dog, louis with harry, more bestiality, sex with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is still a cockslut who finally got what he wanted; cock. </p><p>Harry is still, well, Harry who finally gets what he wanted; Louis. </p><p>Jordan brings them together; finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Waiting To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, part 3 of 4! This is kind of sad, considering it's my first sort of series posted on this site. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Louis and Harry finally do the do in this one (thought I think I write better smut when it involves a dog?). 
> 
> Send any prompts to my tumblr, please!
> 
> (yes, still dog sex, so please don't read if this is uncomfortable for you, have a good day.)

** Part Three **

Jordan had his tongue buried inside Louis’ ass for a good five minutes now. His tail was wagging and he happily licking into Louis’ hole. Harry was standing to the side, watching as he lazily stroked his dick back into commission. Meanwhile, Louis was a quivering mess, practically being melted into the floor.

“H-Harry, please,” Louis’ voice was hoarse, already worn out from the moans that spilled form his lips during the first two minutes.

“Please what, Lou?”

Harry was teasing him, he knew that much. Just by the smile on his face as he squeezed the head of his dick, Louis could tell he was teasing him.

“I need- like, really, _really_ need to be mounted. I d-don’t think I can l-l-last much longer.”

Louis choked up on the last part, considering Jordan had switched from his hole to his balls in the matter of two seconds, he kind of had whiplash.

“Jordan, mount.”

And it was embarrassing really, to Louis at least, when he came just from that. His body started jerking from the orgasm as he felt Jordan’s weight lay on top of him, and Harry almost dropped to his knees. Almost.

“You like that, Louis? When I tell your stud what to do? That turns you on?”

It was as if Louis hadn’t just shot his load on to the carpet, because with Jordan’s cock trying to find his hole and Harry just being Harry he was already hard again.

“God, yes, like it, love it.”

Louis was a babbling mess, but that was easily fixed when Jordan hit his target and slammed inside of him. He almost screamed at the pain, because no matter how long Jordan was eating him out for, nothing could prepare him for his huge cock. Instead Louis squeezed his eyes shut and bit into his lip.

He wasn’t aware he was bleeding until Harry told him to quit.

Jordan didn’t wait for Louis to be comfortable, or even remotely okay, he started thrusting. Louis’ body rocked with his, and the moans easily fell out of his mouth. They’d only fucked once but it was already a routine. Jordan thrust into Louis, Louis slams his hips back. It was beautiful, really.

And Louis did what he did last time, started moaning out Jordan’s name. He just kind of forgot Harry was even there.

“Oh god, yes, yes, Jordan, please, yes.”

He blushed when he heard Harry groan, but smiled when he felt cum on his face.

Harry had dropped to his knees and jerked himself until he shot all over Louis’ pretty little face. Moaning through the orgasm, but not loud enough to drown out Louis, god no. He wanted to hear Louis moaning out Jordan’s name until the day he died. Somebody should record it and play it at his funeral.

After all, it was most likely the cause of his death.

“Ha-rry?”

Louis had to speak between thrust and moans, causing his voice to sound choppy and fucked out.

“Mm, yes, Louis?”

When Harry looked down at Louis, his mouth was hanging open and his hair was plastered to his forehead. And Harry just kind of screamed fuck it, because Louis looked so pretty as his dog plowed into his tiny little virgin ass.

He leaned forward, grabbing the sides of Louis’ face and kissed him. The question Louis had for him was swallowed in between tongues and teeth. They bit each other’s lips and licked into the back of their throats. Harry kept kissing him, taking in all of Louis’ moans and even whimpers when Jordan’s knots pressed through his hole.

Louis pulled back first, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride as Harry chased after his lips.

“You wanted to ask me something?”

He nodded, fast and hard, clenching his hole around Jordan’s knot and cumming for a second time.

“Can I suck your dick?”

Harry threw his head back and groaned, tangling his fingers into Louis’ hair and shoving his dick into his mouth. “Fuck yes you can.”

Jordan looked up at Harry, barking happily when he patted his head. Considering his knot was keeping his place, he had stopped thrusting a while ago. Leaving Louis all to Harry, and he wasn’t complaining.

“I know you said to suck my dick, but you’re going to let me fuck your filthy little mouth and cum down your throat, alright?”

Louis nodded, moaning causing Harry to moan from the vibrations on his dick.

He started thrusting into Louis’ mouth, his balls slapping Louis’ chin. Though he was busy shoving his dick into Louis’ throat and making plans to keep him naked and well fucked forever, Harry still knew when Jordan popped his knot.

Mostly because Louis let out a long, deep moan and then came himself. Harry didn’t know whether it was Louis moaning or the fact that he got to watch as his dog popped his knot into Louis’ ass, but he came shortly after.

And to say Harry was impressed would be an understatement as he watched Louis swallow all of his cum. And what he didn’t swallow, he quickly moved to lap all of it up.

Harry pulled out of his mouth, standing up and heading to clean himself off.

Meanwhile, Louis and Jordan stayed secure in their positions, stuck together by Jordan’s knot. Louis was blissfully and wonderfully full. Full of Harry’s cum and Jordan’s cum and he was wondering if Harry might want to stay the entire week his parents were away.

Harry returned with his pants all zipped up and shirt unwrinkled. His hair was combed and he looked completely normal. And here Louis was, ass in the air with a dog’s knot stuck in it, completely naked with Harry’s cum still in his hair.

He sat down in front of Louis, smiling.

“You look so pretty.”

Louis blushed, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“It shouldn’t take too long for his knot to go down. How long did it take last time?”

As if Louis was counting down the minutes, he loved being filled up, so he was just enjoying every second of it. He shrugged as best as he could.

“Around fifteen minutes, I guess.”

Harry nodded, stroking Louis’ head.

“Well, we’ll wait until after you’re not stuck to Jordan’s cock to talk about everything.”

_Talk about everything._

 

*

 

Louis was still naked, per Harry’s request. They had moved to his bedroom, with Harry sitting down on the edge, Louis in the middle, and Jordan having wrapped himself around Louis’ waist. He was comfortable, happy with this set up.

“You wanted to talk?”

And now Louis was nervous as he waited for Harry to speak, squirming slightly.

“I wanted to talk to you about, well, _this._ ”

He waited, watching Harry as he scrunched his eyebrows scrunch together.

“You like Jordan, yeah?”

Louis nodded, smiling, “Yeah! He’s perfect, I love him.”

Harry smiled and laughed, which resulted in his eyes crinkling at the ends and Louis’ heart to start pounding.

“I was hoping you would like him.”

It was silent for a while as Louis waited.

“What about, um, us?”

Jordan shifted, laying his head on Louis’ lap, his breath puffing out onto his dick.

“What do you mean ‘us’?”

Harry grabbed his hand, tracing little circles on his palm. “Us, like you and me. I mean, you’re eighteen now and we could, maybe, try us out.”

Louis had never seen Harry look so worried, so unsure of his next move. It felt weird to see Harry scared. He didn’t like it.

“Are you asking me to go on a date with you?”

And when Harry started blushing, Louis thought he was going to die because wow was Harry breathtakingly adorably sexy.

“Yeah, I am.”

Louis started rethinking everything that had happened today alone. He had lost his virginity, he had become a dog’s bitch, he practically became a cockslut in under two hours, he got to suck Harry off twice, and he was being asked out by his very own Greek god.

“I mean, hell yeah I want to go on a date with you.”

Harry licked his lips, smiling. When they heard a little yip, both of them looked down at Jordan, who was sleeping peacefully with his buried into Louis’ laps, nosing his balls.

“We can’t bring Jordan, though.”

Louis giggled, literally just giggled and Harry wondered if he was real.

“I guess that’s alright…”

Harry smiled, squeezing Louis’ hand and laying down. He pulled Louis down on top of him, wrapping his arms securely around him.

“You should go to sleep while Jordan is. Because he’ll wake up ready to knot his bitch.”

Louis’ breath caught in his throat, but he did what Harry told him to do, turning to lean into Harry and closing his eyes.

“Thank you, Harry. For everything.”

Harry kissed the top of his head, “Thank _you,_ Lou. For everything.”

 

*

 

They woke up to Jordan whining, scratching at the door to be let out. And the moment Louis shut the door, Harry had grabbed Louis and was tossing him on to the couch.

“What’re you-?”

Harry connected their lips, licking into his mouth and grinding their dicks together.

“Jordan’s fucked you twice, now it’s my turn.”

Louis moaned, bucking his hips up. Harry pulled back, stripping himself, smirking when he saw Louis practically drooling over him.

“Like what you see, love?”

He nodded, making grabby hands toward the man in front of him.

Harry reconnected their lips, grabbing Louis’ legs and bending them toward his torso.

“Your plug has kept you all opened up for me, and Jordan’s cum has you all lubed up and ready.”

Harry sat back on his ankles, telling Louis to hold his legs to his chest so he could admire his cute little hole.

“It’s so red, been fucked and abused a lot today.”

He stuck one finger in, and it glided in effortlessly, Jordan and the plug already stretching him open. So he stuck in two more, and began fucking his fingers into Louis. Then he decided to stop being greedy (because really, Harry was in love with Louis’ ass and had been day dreaming of finger fucking him for a while now) and actually fuck Louis.

When he stood up to get a condom from his bag (yeah, maybe he was planning on fucking Louis, but nobody has to know that), Louis whimpered.

“What are you doing?”

Harry turned toward him, noticing that Louis’ eyes wide were wide, watching him.

“Getting a condom, love.”

Louis looked shocked. “You do know a dog has fucked me twice, right? And you can’t even fuck me bareback?”

Harry chuckled, agreeing with Louis’ logic as he settled back behind him. Louis had let go of his legs, letting them lay on either side of Harry’s waist.

“Been waiting on this for so long, love. Almost couldn’t handle knowing Jordan got you twice, wanted you so bad.”

And if Harry hadn’t already figured out that Louis does best when he received praise that would have done. He was practically purring as Harry lined himself up with his entrance. Harry rubbed Louis’ sides, muttering compliments and kissing him as he slid inside of him.

And Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, holding close as they kissed and Harry started thrusting. They were both breathing hard, panting into each other’s mouths, barely even able to kiss anymore. Louis’ hands had tangled themselves in Harry’s hair, and Harry didn’t know when he had changed from wanting to fuck Louis into oblivion to wanting to go slow and make sure every inch of Louis’ body remembered how he felt against him.

When Louis came, he clenched around Harry, biting down onto his neck and giving him a lovebite. Harry came after him, moaning into Louis’ hair and trying to memorize the feeling of Louis’ skin underneath his hands.

 

“You’ll stay the night, right?” Louis mumbled after Harry had pulled out, and put the plug back into his hole.

Harry kissed his temple, bringing him close to him, smiling at the way Louis fit perfectly into his lap.

“Of course, love. Wouldn’t pass up cuddling you for the world.”

Louis let Harry carry him toward his bedroom, and lay him down in the middle of the bed. Jordan was curled up at the end, watching the door. Harry patted his head, slipping into bed beside Louis, automatically bringing him into his chest again.

Louis kissed Harry’s chest, smiling as he fell asleep. Harry didn’t last much longer, following Louis to sleep, with the same smile on his face.

A little bit later, Jordan had slowly crawled up the bed, laying behind Louis. And when Harry woke up to Louis turning to lay on his back, wrapping one arm around Jordan, and the other around him, he decided that was just how things would work between them. The three of them.

 

They ended up taking Jordan on their first date.

 

* * *

 

 

find me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)!


End file.
